Barbara
Barbara is a female character from Dig Build Live. History Early Life Nothing is known about Barbara's past, except for the possible fact that she is maried to Gregory. Cooking with the Iron Golem: Calamari Barbara first appears in Cooking with the Iron Golem: Calamari with a minor appearance, only seen when showing the sponsors of the video. Where she can be seen in the audience holding a pumpkin pie next to a villager. Farming Barbara makes her true Dig Build Live appearance in Farming, where she will tell Gregory that he dosen't need a shovel after he asks, as well as saying that Gregory's "bucket in the sky" saying dosen't make any sense. Barbara can later then be herd saying that Donald's saying of to "be the farming" dosen't make any sense. A short time later, Barbara can be seen loudly asking Hal where the people in the village is coming up with the nonsensical sayings. Afterward Barbara can be seen with a rolling pin trying to hit Sally the chicken with said rolling pin as Sally runs by in the chicken chase scene. She is not seen again until during the estate sale scene, where she thinks a tie Gregory bought looks horrible. After Gregory tells Tim that he has to make a pie for the debate, Barbara says that she thought she was to make the pie. Back at her and Gregory's house, Barbara can be seen telling Tim to pick up some nearby sugar to use as an ingredient. Barbara then asks Gregory where their pumpkin is so it can be used to make the pie. When Gregory asks if she even bought one, Barbara gets frustrated and asks herself if she has to do everything. Ironically, she gets out their pumpkin despite asking Gregory where it is and puts it in a bowl, telling Tim to "put it all together like so". When the pie is finished baking, villagers begin crowding into the house to have a look at the pie, and agree to have it be the pie in the debate. Barbara is last seen with Gregory in said debate, where she says that she dosen't care for the "fiscial policy". Hero Barbara next appears in the 2nd part of Hero with a minor role. Where she first yells at Gregory for calling Tim "Todd" and says his name is "Terry". Next, Barbara once again yells at Gregory again for calling Tim "Todd" and once again says that his name is Terry. Appearance Barbara is a female villager (and the first one seen in any Minecraft series/ video) who wears traditional brown robes, chain link glasses, and supports an orange beehive like hairdo. Personality Barbara is shown as being quite knowledgeable in baking, as the pie she taught Tim to make became a huge hit. However, she is also shown as being able to get frustrated quickly and dosen't understand most sayings. Trivia *Her hair resembles a Witch's hat in Minecraft. *Due to the fact that Gregory's voice is hard to hear, fans misheard Barbara's name and mistook it for "Abra" Category:Characters Category:Villagers